1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and method that interlocks a display. More particularly, the present invention relates to technology capable of controlling a screen when an event occurs between an interlocking apparatus and a display control apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, in a display interlocking system, an interlocking apparatus forms an image and transmits the image to a display apparatus and the display apparatus outputs the image to share a screen between the interlocking apparatus and the display apparatus.
However, when the interlocking apparatus transmits the image and an event that the interlocking apparatus may not control, for example, an event in which a control signal channel is disconnected occurs, the interlocking apparatus may not control the image output from the display apparatus. Further, when the image transmitted from the interlocking apparatus is an image which may cause driver distraction, the driver's attention may be disrupted due to an image output through a display apparatus installed in a vehicle and thus vehicle accidents may be caused.